


The Cuddle Thief 🧸🕵️

by Fluffy-Menace (Unicornshauna), Lady-Parody (Unicornshauna)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, College | University Student Sansa Stark, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drummer Sandor Clegane, F/M, Fashion Designer Sansa Stark, House Party, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornshauna/pseuds/Fluffy-Menace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornshauna/pseuds/Lady-Parody
Summary: He'd snuck in while they were both drunk at a party...and cuddled her!Neither of them were awake or sober enough to realize something was up, until they woke up the next morning...Sandor, is the drummer in a rock band with Arya and excepts an invite to her house party.Sansa, is a Fashion Design student at The University of Winterfell and also excepts an invitation to her sister Arya's after gig party... neither of them know what they'll find the morning after...
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	The Cuddle Thief 🧸🕵️

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cute little fic that I have plans lined put to make into a small multi chapter thing!  
> I'm just getting this out here now to encourage myself to get back into writing, after taking a break from it a couple months back.  
> Anyways hope you enjoy! And I'll be thinking about fixing this up into a real story soon!

Sandor, is a drummer in a Rock Band. On this evening he's been invited to a house party, at the lead singer and base guitarists home, The little devils name is Arya... and while she's pretty much the bane of his existence... and the fact that she's more than half of his age younger than him... well she's also sort of one of his best friends too. 

So he goes... not knowing what would be waiting for him on the other side of that faithful night!

******************************************************

Sansa, is a Fashion Design Student at The University of Winterfell. As such she's been far too busy to get out to many college parties... and maybe she's set it up that way on purpose, especially after the last of a total of 3 college parties she's been to ended in a huge fight with her then boyfriend over a girl he'd been chatting up while she was in the bathroom!

Yes in her opinion, parties just sucked! There was nothing for it, it just wasn't meant to be for some people! And she just happened to be one of those few... so it was no surprise that it took much bribing and a whole lot of blackmailing, to get Sansa to go to her sisters after gig party this evening!

...She also, like the hound had no idea what exactly she was getting her self into agreeing to going to this house party!

******************************************************

When Sandor woke, it was to the most delicious smell and warm feeling! He felt happier and more content than he had in ages, and when the warm little body tucked into his scooched closer, he took it upon him self to pull the little minx all the way back into his sturdy chest and give her a cuddle.

He barried his face into soft, lilac scented curls and nuzzle into the back of the women's head. Sniffing, and dropping kisses as he went, humming in pleasure when the vixen pressed even closer.

...something wasn't right here! This was all too good to be true! And so he pulled back as gently as a quick almost involuntary jerk could be!

Ohhh no! He'd snuck in and snuggled the girl of his dreams against her will and now he had lost the shot he hadn't had in the first place!

You sniffed my hair! She yelled acusingly with a extremely shocked look on her face!

I... i... i! He stuttered in shock and fear.

I'm just kidding! She bumped against his shoulder and he breathed a sigh of relief!

Oh God... he had a memory of huffing at her hair like a hound on a scent! Thank God she wasn't awake for it or didn't remember! ...only, until.

Yeah I don't mind! My snuggle bunny! She teased running her fingers lightly over his hand and up his arm a bit, in a way that gave him full body shivers and goosebumps!

Does that mean you're up to snuggle again, next party? He let out in a rumble before he could stop himself.

Hmm... she hummed, only if I get to be the big spoon this time!

Her laugh was like the sound of fairy bells and the mischievous sparkle in her eye drew him in like no other, and God her hair had smelt fantastic! So soft, so long and inviting... he just wanted to wrap it around his whole body until he was tangled in her, like a helpless wasp in a spider nest! And Hell if she wasn't the prettiest little blackwidow he'd ever seen!

******************************************************

When she sat next to him at the kitchen table and nuzzled her shoulder against his, before leaning into the side of her chair and snuggling into the back of it with her face. He'd never been more envious of a bloody piece of furniture and he'd never been more starved for anothers touch! God help him but he was lost in this girl!


End file.
